<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>dream gets pegged by george by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27742207">dream gets pegged by george</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>dream/george gets... [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Dildos, Finger Sucking, Light Bondage, M/M, Pegging, Smut, Strap-Ons, Top GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Trans GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:34:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27742207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>title is self explanatory.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>dream/george gets... [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041843</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>dream gets pegged by george</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hey! first, i just wanted to say, thank you for deciding to read my book! if the ccs mentioned in this fic state they're uncomfortable with this type of ship or writing, i will have no issues taking it down!<br/>and lastly, i promise i tried to make this the most least fetishizing fic! i am a trans man myself, so i just wanted to write from my own personal fantasies i guess?? (not fantasies of the ccs, fyi)</p><p>in this fic, yes, george is trans, but also comfortable with his body? he's female, but goes with masculine names and pronouns :)<br/>(idk if there's a term for that, but if there is, please feel free to inform me!)</p><p>anyways, i hope you enjoy the book!</p><p> </p><p>-anon (somine)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Also, before we get into this fic, i apologize if there's some parts with "é" instead of "e" (or anything similar) . i use a french keyboard, and it autocorrects a lot :')</span>
</p><p>
  <span>_____</span>
</p><p>
  <span>this night led dream to a completely different situation that he's never found himself in before; tied to the headboard of his bed while completely nude, leaving his boyfriend completely in charge of his body, even if it meant he couldn't top (genital-wise, anyway).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>he let out a particularly slutty moan as george drifted his hands lower down his lover’s body, running his hands along every dip and curve of dream's hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“spread your legs for me, dream.” george requested, humming happily as dream did so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>dream was..shocked, to say the least, as he felt his boyfriend's slender fingers dip down to his perineum, slowly sliding further down. it felt..foreign, to say the least. he's never touched down there, other than for personal hygiene purposes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“george?..” he questioned, shivering as george's fingers circled the ring of muscle. it was an odd feeling, but not an unwelcome one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>the fingers left his hole, though, lifting up to poke and prod at his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>he’s seriously gonna make me suck his fingers after playing with my asshole? </span>
  </em>
  <span>dream thought, grimacing as george's fingers sank into his mouth, playing with his tongue. there wasn't any taste to george's fingers, other than having that natural “skin” taste. he gently closed his lips around george’s fingers, swirling his tongue around it, lathering it with his saliva. he watched george's mouth curl into a pleased grin as he watched dream sucking his fingers, dampening them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>eventually, george removed his fingers from dream’s mouth, lowering them just below dream’s perineum once more. this time, he pressed. hard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>dream's eyebrows furrowed and he clenched his teeth, the intrusion feeling more uncomfortable than anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“how does that feel, darling?” george asked, letting his fingers rest still in dream’s clenched heat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“feels..weird.” he mumbled, closing his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>hé felt his jaw lower once more as george dragged his fingers out, slowly pushing them back in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>it went on for a few minutes, george gently fucking dream with his two fingers, before cautiously sliding in a third, ripping a long groan from dream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>the uncomfortableness finally began to subside, leaving dream's chest rapidly raising and falling, allowing only a few whimpers and sighs to fall out of his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>that is, until he felt george's fingers curl upward inside of him, and he felt like he'd just seen stars.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>he threw his head back, whining loudly, his thighs twitching slightly at the newfound pleasure inside of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“do-do that again..” he whimpered, spreading his legs wider.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>george obeyed, not only curling his fingers against the spot, but also thrusting them against it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>dream started writhing in ecstasy, whimpering and groaning as george's fingers assaulted that one </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span> spot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>he found himself extremely disappointed, though, as george's fingers slowly slid out of him, leaving him clenching down on nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“george..” he whined, watching george remove his clothes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>he bit his lip as george slid off his boxers, eyeing the wet spot on the underneath of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“i'll be right back.” george stated, stepping off of the bed, opening the bedroom door, and walking away down the hallway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>dream’s thighs quivered in anticipation, ready for what george had plans for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>not even a few minutes went by before george was already shuffling into the room, shutting the door, setting a box down on the bed, next to dream's right thigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“do you know what this is?” george asked seductively, making eye contact with his bound up boyfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“n-no..” dream responded sheepishly, watching george slice open the package.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>he pulled out some sort of..harness thing, with two clips on each side, and an opening in the middle.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>what in the world..</span>
  </em>
  <span>dream thought, before feeling his eyes widen as george retrieved a..decently large dildo from the box. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“i..” dream started, but was left immediately speechless as george began strapping the “harness” like thing around his lower hip, and squeezing the suction of the dildo into the hole on the front.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>holy fuck.. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>dream felt his cock twitch at the sight, one he's never even </span>
  <em>
    <span>imagined </span>
  </em>
  <span>seeing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>all thoughts were quickly intruded as george climbed up onto the bed, grabbing dream’s knees, bending them painfully high, letting them rest on george's shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>he reached over into the box, retrieving the lube it came with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>he popped it open, squeezing a </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck </span>
  </em>
  <span>ton onto the dildo and dream's hole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“it's so strange seeing you beneath me.” george giggled, inching forward to rest the tip in the dip of dream's hole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“you ready?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>dream hesitated a bit, before nodding. “yeah..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>george leaned forward, watching with interest as the dildo easily sank into dream, biting his lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>his head snapped upward immediately, though, as dream let out a </span>
  <em>
    <span>wild</span>
  </em>
  <span> moan, straining his wrists against the tight leather belts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“does it hu-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“no..no it doesn't, it- oh god..” dream whimpered desperately, bucking his hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“please..plea- mm..please keep moving..” dream sighed, letting his head fall back against the pillows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>george didn't need to be told twice, letting his hips slowly rock into dream, drinking in the loud grunts and whines he let out. it sounded </span>
  <em>
    <span>beautiful</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“fas-ah! faster!” dream nearly yelled, squeezing his eyes shut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>george complied, quickly picking up the pace, the slap of their skin meeting becoming much more audible, and the slutty moans of dream becoming a lot more guttural.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ye-yes! just like that! don't stop, oh go-od!” dream moaned, arching his back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>as george thrusted hard into dream, he reached down underneath the dildo, letting two fingers rub and tease at his wet clit, whimpering softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>without warning, he began </span>
  <em>
    <span>slamming </span>
  </em>
  <span>into dream, jostling him against the headboard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>he felt like his throat was being shredded as he screamed, tears rolling down his cheeks. </span>
  <em>
    <span>how could having something up your ass feel so good?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“i-ah! fuck! i'm gonna cum!” dream yelled wantonly, getting a grunt of approval from george.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>cum for me, baby. cum on my cock.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he whispered in dream’s ear, pounding even harder into him, now aiming at that </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span> spot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>dream felt his eyes roll back into his head, unable to make sound anymore. he let out choked “squeaks” and shaky incoherent phrases before spasming </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard</span>
  </em>
  <span> against george, cumming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>george began fingering himself underneath the strap on, feeling his own orgasm burn in his abdomen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>with a strained, and very high pitched moan, he came on his fingers, thighs shaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>he pulled his fingers out of himself, before pulling out of dream and untying him, collapsing onto the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>both of the boys were breathing heavily, before dream started to giggle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“what a weird fucking night this was..” he sighed, resting his right hand onto his chest, eyeing the cum that lined the front of his torso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“right..” george mumbled into the bed, before shifting his gaze to dream. “how was your first anal?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>dream’s face contorted into that of..embarrassment? disgust? george couldn't tell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“don't..phrase it like that.” dream laughed,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>george made a pouty face at him, slapping his thigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“it was..</span>
  <em>
    <span>fantastic</span>
  </em>
  <span>. really. that felt awesome.” dream stated, rolling onto his stomach like george.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“thank you for that. we should do it again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“really.” dream smiled, kissing george's head. “i love you, baby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>george grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“i know.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>